Otro año más con ellos (y no me arrepiento)
by wings-nx
Summary: En una vida, podemos conocer miles de personas y tener muchas aventuras, pero sólo una nos marcará para siempre. [Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Foro-kun" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


**DISCLAIMER:** La leyenda de Korra, incluyendo sus personajes, no me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: **"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Foro-kun!"** del foro **¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 **N/A:** Mi género a trabajar fue "Adventure". Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Otro año más con ellos (y no me arrepiento)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Me agaché antes de que el hombre siquiera intentara golpearme. Dos puñetazos en la nariz y ojo después, estaba en el suelo.

Mis amigos se habían encargado de los demás tipos, que yacían inconscientes en la tierra. Le di otro puñetazo al hombre, dejándolo en un sueño temporal.

—Estás fuera de práctica —bromeó Mako, dirigiéndose a mí, al ver que estaba sentada, respirando con dificultad.

—Muy gracioso —logré decir, pero estaba cansada.

 _Demasiado_.

—Quizás sea el hecho de que en menos de veinticuatro horas he pateado más traseros que tú en dos años —dije, enarcando una ceja.

Mako rió con amargura. Sonreí con suficiencia.

—Chicos, ¿A dónde iremos? —cuestionó Bolin, mientras masticaba una manzana que no tenía ni la mínima idea de donde la había sacado.

—Al Norte —respondió Asami, colocando una mochila roja en su hombro.

—¿Iremos a ver a Santa? —preguntó con ilusión Bolin.

—No, _bro_. Iremos al Templo ¿verdad? —Mako habló, dirigiéndose hacia Asami.

Todos habíamos huido de casa, debido a que no podíamos vivir bajo las extrañas y estrictas normas del gobierno de Raiko. Casi siempre me mantenía al margen en las peleas contra los tipos o "mensajeros" que enviaban a capturarnos.

¿Qué tanto podría hacer con mi problema en el pulmón izquierdo?

Traté de restaurar mi respiración normal, pero me costaba un poco más que mis amigos.

—Claramente. Nos darán refugio y alimento durante el tiempo suficiente para buscar otro lugar —Asami miró con nostalgia la casa en donde habíamos estado los últimos tres meses.

Ahora, debíamos irnos: los "mensajeros" ya sabían nuestra ubicación, para nuestra mala suerte.

—Estoy lista —musité, poniéndome de pie.

—No deberías pelear, Korra —Mako me aconsejó, observándome de una forma en que no sabía si era lástima o preocupación.

—¿Y no los ayudaré? Yo también escapé, Mako. No soy débil —dije a la defensiva, con el ceño fruncido. Tomé mi bolso azul y miré a Asami, ella inmediatamente me señaló el sendero por donde teníamos que ir.

No sabía si ella estaba segura pero, de todos modos, Asami era el cerebro del grupo, así ¿Por qué no?

oOo

Me dejé caer en una raíz sobresaliente de un árbol, respirando con dificultad. Sentía en mi pecho una presión y la garganta comenzaba a cerrarse…

Debía calmarme.

Había tomado la delantera, sin embargo, sabía que mis amigos estaban cerca; podía oír sus constantes preguntas a Asami tal como…

—¿Cuánto falta? —lloriqueó Bolin, a cierta distancia.

También podía oír el crujido de las ramas y hojas al ser pisadas.

Comenzaba a sentirme mejor. De repente, Mako entró en mi campo de visión y se me acercó con mirada angustiosa.

—¿Qué pasó? —Se agachó y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

Le estaba mirando sorprendida, seguramente. Había dejado a Asami detrás de mí y a él de último ¿Cómo había él llegado antes?

—Tú…

—¡Abajo! —gritaron en unísono Bolin y Asami, detrás de algún árbol cercano.

Antes de siquiera poder pensarlo, Mako me protegió con su cuerpo y colocó mi cabeza debajo de su mentón.

Podría apostar que estaba sonrojada.

Disparos sonaron a la distancia.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

—Mako… —Mi voz sonó amortiguada. Callé al escuchar el grito de un hombre, mas no pude reconocer si era Bolin u otro sujeto.

 _Seis, siete, ocho…_

—¡Corre!

Voz femenina. Estaba casi segura que había sido Asami.

 _Nueve, diez, once…_

—¡Asami! —vociferó con tormento Bolin. ¿Habían herido a la pelinegra?

 _Doce, trece…_ Dejaron de sonar.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Mako a mi oído —¿Puedes correr?

Asentí, aun pensando en el grito del hermano de Mako. Éste último se puso de pie y me tomó de la mano, haciendo que me pusiera de pie.

Miré hacia atrás y comencé a correr.

oOo

Había sido una falsa alarma, o algo parecido. Asami había recibido un disparo en el brazo, cayendo por el impacto, no obstante, pudo escapar.

Al cabo de un rato, Bolin y ella se nos unieron.

Llegamos al Templo exhaustos.

Yo caí dormida en brazos de alguien, aunque no pude recordar quién fue.

oOo

Tres voces desafinadas me despertaron.

Cuando pude distinguir quienes eran, sonreí: Mako, Asami y Bolin cantaban (o lo intentaban) "Las Mañanitas".

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Korra! —gritaron a la vez. Bolin hizo sonar un aparato demasiado ruidoso para mi gusto.

—Gracias —bostecé —Ahora, voy a dormir.

Tomé las mantas y las coloqué hasta mi cabeza. Todo era paz hasta que sentí una luz dándome en la cara y frío.

—¡Vayan a despertar a Tenzin! —me quejé.

—No —murmuró con voz divertida Mako.

Abrí mis ojos y los tres me miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa. Asami sostenía un pastel con la vela encendida y Bolin un…

 **¡Balde con agua!**

—¡No! —exclamé, demasiado tarde. Estaba empapada.

Le dediqué una mirada enfadada a los tres, que seguían sonriendo.

—Feliz cumpleaños ¡Pide un deseo!

—Deseo seguir durmiendo.


End file.
